


If you really, really love me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, M/M, first fic lolz, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan and Cassadee meet the loves of their lives, but, are they important enough to make their soul mates realise it..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever wow!!!!!!! we promise were gonna get better at writing! we had a lot of homework so this is really short sorry lol  
> this story should update every week!

**Morrigan’s POV**

 

Morrigan: OMG! Cassadee-chan! EXO are coming to England!

Cassadee: B-Baka, Morri-chan, how do you know?

Morrigan: I follow all of EXO’s activity, unlike SOMEONE!

Cassadee: I haven’t got time to do that, at least I have a fucking life

Morrigan: (sad) ugh fine…. (leaves)

 

_Walking around London, i bump into someone._

Morrigan: HEY! Watch where you’re going…You made me drop me bag! (I lean down to pick it up)

Someone: Sorry… (he also kneels down to help me)

Morrigan: (I look up and gaze into his chocolate brown eyes...it was…)

Morrigan: EXO’s Chanyeol!!!!

 

**Chanyeol’s POV**

 

Chanyeol: (I knelt down to help her...She seemed so upset)

Chanyeol: Sorry…

Morrigan: EXO’s Chanyeol!!!!

Chanyeol: Yes (blushes) But who are you? (I help her up, as it’s the gentlemanly thing to do)

Morrigan: My name’s Morrigan (blushes) but you can call me Morri, or not

Chanyeol: Okay (smiles)

Morrigan: (She looks around, feeling awkward) So...What are you doing here?

Chanyeol: We’re on vacation

Morrigan: We?

Chanyeol: Yes, me and Sehun

Morrigan: (Suddenly shy) S-Sehun oppa is here too..?  
Chanyeol: Yes…..Is he your bias?

Morrigan: Yes, actually….

Chanyeol: (A bit disheartened) Oh..Well, we should all hang out sometimes!

Morrigan: Yeah! I should bring my friend Cassadee along too, is that okay, oppa?

Chanyeol: Yes

 

_I had to leave eventually, as the managers were calling me back to the hotel._

 

Chanyeol: Message me, here’s my number..  
Morrigan: Okay..I will, oppa

Chanyeol:(smiles) okay, i really have to go now..

Morrigan: (shy smile) bye, oppa

Chanyeol: bye, angel

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

From: Chanyeol  
Hi

Morrigan: OMG! A text from EXO’s Chanyeol!

Cassadee: Play it cool, Morri

Morrigan: You're right, I don't want to scare him off

To: Chanyeol  
I would die for you oppa

From: Chanyeol  
Haha thats wild lol. anyway wyd

To: Chanyeol  
Lmao and nothing much do u wanna meet up??

From: Chanyeol   
Yes, but where

To: Chanyeol  
Idk um our hotel it's called Faké  
It's modern and it’s French so youu know its rlly fancy :^3

From: Chanyeol   
What the fuck is that lol haha   
Yeah I know where that is as I'm staying there too   
What num are you in?

To: Chanyeol  
Were in 420 (^ 3- ^) hbu

From: Chanyeol   
Seriously what the fuck is that?  
And cool we’re in 69

To: Chanyeol   
Were??

From: Chanyeol   
Yeah I'm here with sehun, I told you this earlier don't you remember lol

To: Chanyeol   
Okay daddy

From: Chanyeol  
:) ok :) we’re :) on :) our :) way :)

Morrigan: OMG OH. MY. GOD.!! (Dabs)

Cassadee: (ducks head out of room) what's up?

Morrigan: EXO’s Chanyeol and sehun are coming TO OUR ROOM!!!

Cassadee: okay...cool (dabs sadly) I would of preferred bts tbh

Morrigan: (laughs) shut up Cassandra

Cassadee: I will fucking slit your throat

Suddenly we heard a noise that sounded like someone dabbing against our door.

Morrigan: Welcome to hell

Chanyeol: It's nice

Sehun: Yes

Cassadee:HI would you like a drink?? (See's sehun) ...hi I'm Cassadee

Sehun: Cassandra?.. I'm sehun

Cassadee: haha seahoon no its cass-a-dee

Sehun: that's not my name

Cassadee: seahoon

Sehun: sehun

Cassadee: seahoon

Chanyeol: can you please shut the fuck up

Morrigan: hey Chanyeol do you smoke weed?

Chanyeol: no but I do hardcore fucking heroin

Morrigan: oh is that why your balding?

Chanyeol: fucking pussy

Morrigan: how long are your dingdongs

Chanyeol: monster Length ;)

Morrigan: oh (blushes)

Chanyeol: yeah like 3 inches when I last checked

Morrigan: wow...that's...that's big

Sehun: mines like 14 inches

Cassadee: what the fuck seahoon that's tiny

Sehun: shut the fuck up Cassandra

Cassadee: make me

Chanyeol: I'm fucking leaving

Morrigan: Me too bye hoes

Chanyeol and Morrigan go back to Chanyeol's room, dabbing.

 

 


End file.
